


"Happy New Year, Laxus Dreyar."

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cheers for an even better one!!, Happy New Year!, Love you all and thank you for an amazing year!, M/M, New Year Kiss!!!, This pairing needed this fic!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five, Four, Three, Two, One, HAPPY NEW YEAR! (New Years Kiss)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy New Year, Laxus Dreyar."

The entire guild was in a festive mood. People were drinking, dancing, and laughing. That only intensified when the clock was starting to tick down closer to midnight.

Freed, at this point, was rather drunk. Sneaky Cana was able to convince the rune mage into drinking her strange concoction of liquor, somehow making it taste almost like candy if it weren't for the burning that your throat would suffer after taking even the smallest of sips.

Evergreen had run off to see Elfman before the clock struck twelve. Bickslow was around the bar hanging out with many of the men of the guild. He loud laugh making him stand out in the crowd of mages.

The Captain of the Thunder Legion at that moment was able to reflect on the past year. Bringing back memories that made him smile wide with pride, love, and joy. His family had started to change. It was no longer just the Thunder Legion. It was starting to be Freed, Ever, Bickslow, and Laxus. All their own people.

Evergreen was getting closer to Elfman to try and deepen their relationship. Bickslow was the same with Lisanna.

However, Freed hadn't changed too much in the past year. He was still a demanding Captain wanting nothing more than for his teammates to be strong. He was still making sure that his feelings towards Laxus were toned down. Even though that was near impossible.

The rune mage was very conflicted about the entire ordeal. He cared about Laxus, more than a friend should. Yet, he was growing tired of not being able to express those feelings the way he wanted to.

A new year means new chances.

That was what Freed was getting at that moment.

The liquor in his body was making his blood boil, his limbs lose, and his conscience a soft little whisper at the back of his head. Looking up, Freed was able to make out the large clock hanging over the party goers.

Thirty seconds until the New Year.

Freed got up from where he was sitting. He took a step forward surprising himself with how solid the floor felt. He moved through the sea of people that were gathered in the guild. His eyes were wide and glazed over, but searching for a man larger than life; with the power of the sky at this finger tips. The closest being to a God that anyone would ever have the chance of looking at.

Twenty-five seconds until the New Year

As he slowly made his way closer to the back of the guild hall. He caught sight of blonde hair. The owner of said hair was holding a bottle of beer and sporting a small smile on his tempting lips. Freed's heart began to race as he thought to what he was about to do. The repercussions of what was about to go down were great, yet, Freed just couldn't name them at all.

Twenty seconds until the New Year

Freed was getting closer, people were taking note of the way he was walking with drunken purpose. His eyes were glued on Laxus who was seemly alone to Freed's excitement.

Fifteen seconds until the New Year

When Laxus caught Freed's eyes it was as if the world started to slow down. With Laxus' chill attitude he was raising his bottle of beer in Freed's direction. The small smile on his face growing when he saw his Captain. The smile alone was enough to knock the wind out of Freed. Who couldn't help but think how stunning Laxus looked under the lacrima light.

Ten seconds until the New Year

There must have been something in the way Freed looked at Laxus, because soon Laxus was letting his smile drop and having it be replaced with worry. Freed just ignored the look and pushed forward hoping that Laxus would be merciful and meet him half way.

Which luckily he did.

Five seconds until the New Year

Laxus was at Freed's side in seconds. His eyes were lit with worry when he noticed the way Freed was swaying on his feet. Out of pure instinct he wrapped his arms around the small man's waist. Pressing his against his chest for better balance.

"Freed, are you okay?" Laxus asked, looking down at his Captain.

The man in question just let the feeling of being embraced wash over him. That was all that it took for him to sober up enough that he would be able to remember that moment.

Slowly he moved his hands up Laxus' chest. Memorizing the rises and falls of the blonde's muscular pecks. His roaming hands ended when he laced his fingers at the nape of Laxus' neck. Pulling his down so that their faces were only inches apart.

Four

Freed heard the counting down around them. Everyone was cheering on as the clock was getting closer to midnight. When he let himself just focus on Laxus the noise started to fade away.

Three

He was going to do something that was going to change everything. Freed for once couldn't wait to see what would happen.

He moved closer to Laxus, pressing his body flush against the other. The hold on his waist tightened and he took that as a form of mutual understanding.

Their eyes lock and it was only the two of them.

Two

The seconds were ticking down and Freed couldn't help but think back to what he had with the man in his arms.

For years it was the two of them, side by side, back to back. Now it was just back to the way it used to be. Back to Laxus and Freed.

One

"I've been wanting to do this for years!" Freed confessed.

Laxus' breath hitched at the words, his eyes falling down to look at Freed's lips.

The rune mage did the same thing.

This was going to be it, he was finally going to make his dream come true.

Zero! Happy New Year!

When they kissed it was nothing over the top. It was gentle, hesitant, and soft. The noise around them falling to a complete silence.

Their hearts were racing while their hands clung to each other desperately. Their lips moved in a sort of expected ease, falling apart when one would let their tongue peak out to lick at the other's bottom lip.

When they broke apart the world didn't break through their bubble.

Freed was allowed to indulge in his dream while his fingers stroked the little hairs at the back of Laxus' neck.

"Happy New Year, Laxus Dreyar." He whispered.


End file.
